Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by gothgirlstrikesagain
Summary: A six year old girl is sent to hospital after trying to commit suicide. Sam and Dean, two brothers who hunt monsters, stumble across the hospital due to reports of a ghost which persuades people to kill themselves...are the two connected, or is it just a coincidence?
1. Poison is the best medicine

**New story, don't know I when I'll write the next chapter as I got other stories to catch up on. tell me if you like this idea, basically I loved the episode when dean and sam take care of the shapeshifter baby...so I wondered what they would be like wi a six year old XD**

**this is set in the first season but it pretty much follows the same plot, just with an added hunt sort of thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own any of the characters except my OCs all the rest belong to supernatural or their rightful owners.**

**with that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

"Chloe, how are you feeling today?" The female doctor asked, staring at a clipboard with all the information she could ever need on the girl in front of her.

The girl, dark blonde hair with streaks of brown, shrugged her nimble little shoulders. Her entire physical appearance was one that resembled a barbie doll, being played with everyday of its life.

The doctor took a quick glance at her from behind rectangle specks. She nodded her head knowingly, still focused on the clip board.

The information given to her was shocking, this seemingly normal child had attempted taking her own life by drinking bleach. An elder brother, the only family she had, had found her just before the bleach could make any permanent damage to her organs.

_Poor girl_, she thought,_ no child so young should know death and how to inflict it. _Satisfied with the girl's treatment, the doctor forced a smile onto her face.

"Within a few weeks, I believe you will be able to go home." She said cheerfully. The girl just looked depressed, a pale tint glowing on her skin from the bleach.

"Come on, surely you can smile at the thought of seeing your brother again." The doctor said, trying to at least lighten the girl's spirit.

She just seemed to shudder at the thought, which made the doctor curious as to why. However whatever the problem was, it wasn't her problem, and she wasn't going to pry.

She left the girl alone in the private room, away from any of the other sick or injured children.

Oddly enough, the girl managed to crack a small smile when she had gone. The smile was directed at another young girl, the girl identical to Chloe, her image flickering as she tried to manifest next to Chloe's bed. The girl wore a blue frilly dress which dragged along the ground. Dead eyes stared into alive blue ones, something abnormal about the flickering girl.

"Jasmine, can we play now?" Chloe asked full of hope, but the ghost girl was too preoccupied on something.

"What did that doctor say?" She asked harshly, the lightbulb above them flashing wildly.

"That I can go home soon...why?" Chloe had an expression of confusion as one of her eyebrows creased.

"Don't you see, they're trying to split us up. You can't leave me alone, who else will I play with?" She said angrily, jealously glowing in her dull eyes.

Chloe sighed unhappily, not liking the idea of leaving her friend alone in this scary place. But there was nothing she could do, she couldn't stay in the hospital forever, eventually she would have to leave.

"There's nothing we can do..." She stated, flopping her chin onto her knees which had been lifted up above the scratchy blanket.

"There's nothing _you_ can do." Jasmine said, a mischievous smile creeping across her dead face. At this point Chloe became fearful of her friend, hating it when she killed people...but she couldn't stop her, and she never would attempt to try.

Jasmine flickered a few more times before disappearing altogether. The bulb stopped flashing and the room grew hotter from its previous coldness.

Chloe sighed into her knees again, already missing her only friend in the in entire world, unknown of what she was about to do.

* * *

Being a ghost isn't all bad. I can move freely around the hospital without worrying about people seeing me, I can scare the nurses when I get bored.

That is always fun.

There are some downsides. I can't leave, I'm stuck here, for eternity wandering about this place of death. I'm not alone, there are quite a few ghosts here, but I stay away from them, they terrify me with there bloodied uniforms or worse still, bloodied hospital gowns.

It's a simple existence, but also a lonely one. I don't want Chloe to leave, she's the only person who hadn't been afraid of me. We belong together, and that doctor isn't going to take her away from me.

I find her in the staff room, drinking a cup of coffee. Two nurses are gossiping with her, laughing amongst themselves like a pack of hyenas. I find myself listening to their conversation, hearing Chloe's name being mentioned.

"Isn't that the suicide girl in room five-one-three?" One of the nurses asks, to which the doctor nods her head.

"That girl gives me the creeps, the way she just stares at people, just weird." The other nurse exclaims, making me angry, but I keep control of it.

"I'm not surprised after all she went through, still, that brother didn't seem normal either." The first nurse says, to which they all nod together.

"Yeah, but the hotness makes up for it." The doctor says before they all giggle together like a bunch of teenagers.

I roll my eyes, this conversation starting to bore me. The nurses finally leave to their duties, giving me enough time to do what I had planned to do with this doctor.

I step forward, manipulating the room temperature until I see the doctor shiver. Then hastily, I force myself to merge into the doctor, her surprise a quick shout before I silence her.

When I look down, I see that I have successfully possessed the female doctor, her presence still lingering at the back of our mind.

I place the coffee cup on the counter in front of me, before heading to the cleaner's equipment room. The cupboard like storage room is filled with different mops and vibrant bottled chemicals. My eyes search for one in particular, I spot a bottle of bleach on the top shelf.

Shifting onto my tippy toes, I can just about reach the bottle. I hear the doctor screaming, trying to regain control, but it is no use as I have perfected this technique too many times.

I remove the bottle top, and immediately begin to drink the liquid until I feel it's effects dissolving the doctor's organs. She screams in pain, just as an echo, I continue to make her drink, until I'm satisfied she won't survive.

I leave the body, the doctor now falling to the floor with the bottle of bleach still in her hand. She coughs and chokes, but no one comes to her rescue. Happy with the results, I disappear and find my way back to Chloe...playtime never ends.

* * *

Chloe cuddled up to the tattered old teddy bear, it's warmth bringing safety and security as she waited for Jasmine to come back. Sure enough, Chloe's breath became visible as crystallised fog. standing in the front of her bed was Jasmine, a gigantic smile freely flowing on her face.

"What happened, can I stay?" Chloe asked hopefully, unknown of the extent of Jasmine's _persuasion_.

"You're not going anywhere, we have as much time to play as you want." She replied excitedly. They both laughed together, and began playing eye-spy as if they were playing on a playground.

* * *

Neither of them could hear the screams that were produced by one of the nurses Jasmine had seen earlier.

The nurse returning to the staff room be because she had forgotten her name plate which she had taken off due to its irritable nature. Only to find Doctor Ackles lying lifeless on the floor, bleach soaking her crumpled body.

The police were called straight away, this not being the first strange death in the hospital. Two brothers were on their way in a beautiful 1967 Chevrolet Impala, the one brother finding the police report on the hospital deaths. Thinking it was "just up their street" and would take their mind off waiting for dad to give them a message.

The other brother played "it's my life" by Bon Jovi as they passed way over the speed limit, making sure they got to the town where the hospital was placed before midnight.

If only they knew what they were letting themselves in for, they would have turned around and gone back the way they came...

* * *

**First chapter, tell me what you think. This could just be a two-shot or there could be more chapters...I don't nk now, I just had to write this idea down somewhere.**

**bye for now,**

**~Gothgirlstrikesagain **


	2. Any Winchesters in the house?

**So, after the amazing feedback I got from first uploading this, I wrote the next part. This has slightly more humour in it, but I'm no comedian so I'm not really that good with humour.**

**i didn't really say on the last one that I want Chloe to be quite innocent, like a six year old girl, but there is a sense that something isn't exactly normal about her. i was unsure about the age at first as it seemed too young, but actually it kinda works as you will see hopefully.**

**I've probably uploaded this too early, but you know what, I've done it. Bi cause I've uploaded this early, I likely won't upload a new one until the day after.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except my OCs all the rest belong to supernatural or their rightful owners.**

**with that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

Sam waited patiently in the motel room, his brother galavanting off to the hospital to get more information on the murder. Sam however, used his laptop to look up the hospital's history, surprised at how uneventful it was.

The motel room wasn't one that would be described as comfortable, damp rising from the carpet strips, right up to the top of a corner of the room. Honestly, it actually looked like a modernised hotel room, unlike some of the other more vintage motels he and his brother had stayed in. No, this one was just tolerable enough for the hunt, and then they would move on again.

Sam sat on the edge of one bed, the other sitting a few centimetres away, exactly the same design as his own. Forest green blankets which were velvet and also itchy on his skin, an oval bedside table with an orange lamp sat in the centre between the two beds.

Unfortunately, the one thing the room lacked, was sound proof walls. Sam tried desperately to not eavesdrop on the neighbouring room, the squeaks making his teeth grind together from their annoyance.

Before he could bang on the wall, his brother came sauntering in, a piece of crumpled paper in his hand. He chuckled while putting the piece of paper in his pants pocket, hiding it from Sam's view. He waited for Dean to replay the information he had got, closing the laptop lid as his brother walked into the kitchen area.

"You hungry Sammy? Maybe I can order some Italiano." Dean said with an almost offensive Italian accent, if it wasn't for his boyish smirk.

Sam sighed, acknowledging Dean had used _Sammy_ which he hated, no longer a twelve year old kid.

"So? What did you find out?" Sam finally asked, his patience wearing thin as he heard another squeak from next door.

Dean turned around, a bag of chips in his hand as he chucked a few into his mouth. He chewed a bit before speaking, food still smacking in his mouth.

"I got talking to one of the nurses that was with the doc before she, ya know..." Dean made a drinking gesture, making Sam shake his head until he continued his story.

"Apparently, the doc had just seen to one of her patients. This one being a kid that tried to kill herself by _drinking bleach_, if that wasn't weird enough, the doc had told the kid that she could go home in a few weeks." Dean paused as he put more chips into his mouth, still standing in the kitchen. Sam waited, piecing together what his brother was saying.

"Judging by what the nurse said, everything isn't happy families at home. An older brother had taken care of the kid after the dad bunked off once he had a divorce with the mom. Police had been called numerous times to the apartment after neighbours kept filing complaints of loud banging and arguments. The brother had a girlfriend that seemed to be too friendly to other men, finding out, he threatened to strangle her, police detained him and released him after twenty-four hours. The kid couldn't take anymore and downed the bleach." Dean paused again, needing to breathe in after the long story. Sam took this time to tell his theory about what Dean was saying.

"So the kid drinks the bleach, gets sent to hospital. When she finds out she can leave, gets scared, and somehow manages to make the doctor drink the bleach and leave without anyone noticing?" It was almost like a question as it seemed so unbelievable, but Dean wasn't finished yet.

"It gets weirder. I did an EMF sweep in the staff room, thing was going crazy." He said while still eating the chips, not overly bothered by his findings. Now the hunt seemed to get more stranger the more he talked.

"So the kid is using a spirit to murder people who are trying to send her home. Seems more plausible, maybe the kid has a connection with the ghost. It still doesn't make any sense though." Sam said confused, finding not a single foul play in the history of the hospital.

"You didn't find anything on the building?" Dean asked, letting Sam elaborate further on his failure of a research.

"I looked up _everything_ on that place. As far as hospitals go, that place is...squeaky clean. The only real murders I found were recently, most were before this kid was checked into the hospital, but they obviously have become more frequent since she's been there." Sam said, dumbfounded at how strange this hunt was getting, even by their standards!

"You said squeaky." Dean sniggered childishly, earning him a sour look from his brother.

Dean put away the remaining chips, not bothering to offer some to his brother as he knew he wouldn't take them. He sat down on the bed opposite Sam's, watching his younger brother intently as he realised what this job was asking from them.

Sam turned to his older brother, a look between disgust and grimace.

"Dean, if this kid is doing these murders...what are we going to do?" They both knew the answer, but what he was asking was could they actually do it.

Killing spirits and other monsters was easy, because they were monsters, but a kid.

Dean wore a hard look as he stared at his brother, thinking what would dad do.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet, maybe it is just a ghost and the kid has nothing to do with it. Maybe it's just a really fucked up coincidence." Dean replied to his brother's question democratically, before leaning back onto the bed, resting his head against the pillow. Sam was about to do the same, having at least four hours sleep before heading to the hospital. He was just about to put his laptop away, when his brother's voice suddenly spoke from behind him.

"Oh, by the way...I said we were transferred doctors."

* * *

"This is the worst idea you've ever had." Sam spoke harshly into his brother's ear. Both walked along the hospital's corridors, uniform ones that were worn by every other doctor they came across.

Dean faked being hurt by Sam's words, tilting his head slightly to speak to his taller brother.

"It's the _best_ idea I've ever had, this way, we can keep an eye on the kid and also hunt this ghost." He replied, winking at a couple of nurses as they passed by, they giggled before swiftly getting to their stations.

The place was alive with the sound of beeping machinery and chattering voices, and yet it still had this dead feel about it. Sam was still fretting at what they would do if someone realised they weren't doctors, Dean shrugged it off saying they would improvise like always.

"And another thing; Dr Hopkins and Dr Foster, as if we weren't suspicious enough." Sam exclaimed to his brother, who didn't understand Sam's panic.

"What? Silence of the lambs was a masterpiece." Dean said distractedly as he came across the nurse that he had got the phone number off, he gave her a special wink, to which she smiled with a slight shadow of sadness from the loss of her colleague.

Sam pulled him back, finally stopping him in his tracks. Dean jerked his hands in annoyance, pissed off by Sam's paranoid state.

"So, what do we do now?" He asks with a tone.

"We keep an eye on the kid, if it shows signs of making people bunk themselves off then..." He couldn't finish the sentence. Sam just stared at him with a judgemental look, unable to believe Dean would actually go through with it.

"You're just gonna kill a little girl." Sam spoke in a harsh whisper, but Dean still shushed him as a few patients stumbled passed on crutches. When they had gone, Dean tuned back to his brother, a demeanour that reminded Sam of their dad.

"If its true. Sam, she's _killed_ people." Dean said forcefully, trying to make Sam see sense, without success.

"Because she's scared Dean. If you had to go home to what she would, would _you_ want to go back?" He asked honestly, feeling sympathy for the kid, not having even met her yet.

"Okay, fine. If we don't stop her, then what do we do?" His brother countered, and Sam couldn't seem to get a right answer. He stared at his brother for a few seconds, before it finally dawned on him what he was suggesting.

Dean raised a wagging finger, not accepting what Sam was proposing.

"No, no, no...we are _not_ taking this kid with us." As usual, he was misinterpreting what Sam was saying.

"I'm not suggesting that. I don't know, maybe if we talk to her we can make her understand what she's doing is wrong. If we can convince her that this spirit isn't here to help her, maybe she will see sense and stop using it." Sam said, finally finding the words he was looking for.

Dean shook his head, not believing that this plan would work. Eventually, he took it, wanting any other way than to stop this kid completely.

They continued to walk down the corridors to the kid's room, doing rock-paper-scissors to see who would be the kid's _doctor_...Sam won.

Dr Foster to room five-one-three.

* * *

Chloe kept a firm grasp on her teddy bear as she made it walk over her knees. She held it by the arms, making it look as real as possible. It's head bobbed up and down as it walked over the hill, sliding down the other end to stop on her stomach as she brought it to her chest to cuddle.

Jasmine had been drained from her previous venture to the staff room, meaning that she had to recharge for a bit before she could see Chloe again. So, she had to entertain herself for a bit, which consisted of being bored for six hours, playing only with her teddy bear.

"Hartley, why is the adult world so boring?" She asked the teddy bear, as if it would reveal the answer she couldn't find.

Before Hartley could tell her, a doctor walked stiffly into the room. She hadn't seen him before, his long brown hair and a mix of green, blue and hazel eyes which darted around the room. He chuckled nervously as if he was slightly afraid of her, but quickly he regained his stiff demeanour and started talking to her.

"Hey there, I'm kinda new here. Do you by any chance know where the staff room is, nobody's shown me around." He asked, Chloe stared at him warily for a few seconds before speaking the directions.

"Up the stairs at the end of the corridor, fourth floor, second door on the right." She said instantly, finding that memorising where places were distracted her for a while. The new doctor still looked a little unsure, shifting on his feet.

"You couldn't come with me could you? My memory's terrible." Chloe squinted at him, finding his physical being extremely out of place, as if he didn't belong in the uniform at all.

She was allowed to leave her bed, but only for an hour at a time. She decided to help him, hoping it would keep the boredom at bay for a bit. She practically jumped out of bed, taking Hartley with her in one hand as she skipped over to the doctor. He followed beside her, trying not to make any eye contact as they walked towards the stairs.

When they did reach them, he finally broke the silence as they took the first few steps upstairs.

"You must have been here long to know it so well." He stated, to which she replied with a quick shrug of her shoulders.

"For about a month. I like wandering around, there are so many places to go that it keeps me distracted." She replied to his statement, slightly enjoying the new company.

"A month? When will you go home?" He asked almost tentatively. She again shrugged her shoulders, still not wanting to go back home, the hospital making her feel more at home that that place ever will.

"Another doctor said in a couple of weeks, I don't know now though, haven't seen her for a couple of days." She said, acting oblivious to her death, but she did indeed know about it.

"Oh, do you know if your getting another doctor?" He asked, seemingly interested in her well being. They walked a few more steps before she spoke again.

"I don't know, they usually just surprise me with them." She said honestly, to which a short chuckle escaped the doctor's lips.

Finally they reached the fourth floor and was about to meet the staff room door, when a nurse that Chloe recognised rushed to meet them. She smiled at Chloe, glancing at the doctor briefly before turning back to Chloe. She crouched down to meet her level, still smiling.

"Chloe, what are you doing out of bed?" She asked as if it was against the law.

"I was just showing him where the staff room was." She replied, pointing at the door which was about a metre away. The nurse sighed, pinching Chloe's left cheek softly.

"I know you like to help out, but you've got to go back to your room, your brother is here to see you." As she said this, Chloe wore a look of mild horror, then letting it soften into a calm expression.

"Okay, I'll go back." She went to whisper into the nurses ear, but the doctor could still hear her "I think you need to keep an eye on this one." She said before heading back downstairs, walking a lot slower then she did before.

The nurse lifted herself back to her normal height, still sighing as she watched Chloe leave.

"That girl is something special, shame she's taken for granted." The nurse spoke in a sweet tone, sympathy dripping off her words.

"How do you mean, she's taken for granted?" The doctor asked, trying to get more information about the girl from more reliable sources.

"She just seems to shrink back into her shell when her brother comes to see her, which is rarely anyway, but it still changes her." She said, before stopping herself as she realised she was talking to a complete stranger. She laughed insecurely and he freed a hand for her to shake. She shook it, these sorts of manners not seen in many doctors.

"I'm Sally, I mostly work with the children in the hospital." She stated.

"I'm Sam, I just started here." Sam said, still not getting used to being a doctor.

She smiled at him when they stopped shaking, and she showed him to the staff room where he found Dean chatting up some of the nurses by the coffee machine. Sam thanked Sally, for a reason he couldn't find, and purposefully walked towards his brother.

"Dr Foster" he spoke with forced normality "can I speak with you in private." Dean looked pissed off, but he said his goodbye to the ladies and got pulled by his collar towards a quieter area of the staff room.

"What the hell was that?" Sam said angrily.

"What?" Dean looked oblivious as to why Sam was angry.

"You _pushed_ me into that room." He stated with a sharp tone.

"And?"

"I won the rock-paper-scissors, you lost, you were supposed to be the one to speak to her." He said with a flash, realising how childish it sounded after he had said it. Dean just shrugged, his smirk still on his face.

"Good thing I did it, cause she took to you straight away." He chuckled, Sam embarrassed by his brother, this not being the first and certainly not the last. He regained his composure before he spoke to Dean again.

"You're her doctor, end of."

* * *

_**(A couple of hours later)**_

Chloe's eyes darted to her door, the doctor she had seen earlier stood there. He was about to knock but she had already seen him, instead he dropped his hand and walked in with a sympathetic look.

"Turns out I'm your new doctor." He said, not overly thrilled. She honestly didn't mind, he had seemed nice anyway, so it wasn't really that bad.

He walked toward her bed, sitting on the edge as she lifted her legs up to form a mountain under the blankets.

He looked like he was about to ask something, then changed his mind.

"I'm Dr Hopkins, what's your name?" He asked, Chloe smiled.

"Chloe...and this is Hartley." She said with excitement as she lifted up the teddy bear for him to see. He smiled, which looked like a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you Chloe, and Hartley. You been doing anything today?" He didn't sound like a normal doctor, normally they asked questions on how she was feeling or about her trying to kill herself. He didn't even mention it, but he must know, they all do. She thanked him silently, liking the idea of being treated like a normal girl for once.

"Well, we had to show a dummy to the staff room." Joking around wasn't her usual way of speaking, but it made her feel slightly happier, and he did chuckle at it.

Maybe having a new doctor wasn't bad.

He didn't ask about her brother's sudden visit, and she didn't mention it. He did seem less drunk, his anger not affecting him as much. However, she still didn't want to go home, finding Dr Hopkins a lot easier to talk to then her brother.

Hopefully Jasmine would be recharged soon, and then they could play some more.

* * *

I don't like these new doctors, they don't act like doctors. The one yesterday was asking too many questions about the doctor, which wasn't normal. And today, they kept talking about Chloe.

I find myself playing with a light switch in one of the wards. Turning the light off and on again every few minutes, the patients beginning to get quite alarmed. It's my way of dealing with things, messing with the living, it's the only things I can do.

I need to find out who these doctors are, and why they are so interested in Chloe. They are not taking her away from me, even if I have to kill them too, I will do it, no hesitation.

They are not taking my sister away from me.

* * *

**So second chapter, tell me what you think.**

**also, thought I'd mention that Hartley was my teddy bear that I had when I was born, still have him around somewhere! A description of him would be that he's like on of those old-fashioned tpe victor on teddy bears with a knitted jumper that has a heart on it...which is why he is called Hartley.**

**anyway, bye for now, please review or Jasmine will come and sort you out!**

**~gothgirlstrikesagain **


	3. Family Portrait

**Apologies that this is later then I said, but I've been I'll since Monday, still feel really shitty. **

**I like the song that is in this chapter as it has a deep meaning and written by one of my favourite artists. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except my OCs all the rest belong to supernatural or their rightful owners.**

**with that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

_**Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound,**_

_** Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down,**_

_** I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed,**_

_** I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said,**_

Sam got woken up by a radio blaring, jolting him awake. He didn't know the song as it wasn't in his brother's taste, but it seemed to have a catchy tune to it at least.

Speaking of his brother, he couldn't see him (more importantly hear him) anywhere, had he already gone to get pie? Either way, Sam looked at the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table, it read 6:30am.

Within a flash, Sam jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, having to get to the hospital at seven. Having an actual normal job was a lot tedious then he had expected.

He turned the shower on, only to have his hand go numb as he checked the temperature, it was freezing.

He scraped having a shower and just washed his hair in the sink. It was still freezing cold bit it was just bearable as he flicked his hair out of his face. It dripped down his face, making it hard to grab the towel which was hung on the metal rack.

After five tries, he gripped the towel tightly and shook his damp hair inside the towel, it curled and stood in each direction. Due to his incessant shaking, he never heard his brother smash the front door open.

"Sammy? We gotta get to the hospital in half an hour, get your ass outta bed." He shouted, but was not given an answer.

He checked the beds and didn't see Sam's sleeping form. Just before he checked the bathroom, he heard a cry of agony escape from that area. Dean rushed to the bathroom, pulling the door open only to find his brother with wet hair and placing a hand on his nose.

"Dean?" He asked, a hand still placed over his nose.

"What happened?" Dean looked concerned for his brother. Sam sighed, finally removing the hand from his nose, satisfied it wasn't bleeding.

"I got dizzy...and walked into the door." He mumbled, embarrassed at what he did. Dean stared at him blankly, before chuckling at his younger brother.

"Look, hurry up and get ready." He turned to leave, quickly spinning back around to say one line to his brother. "Oh, and watch out for random doors." He ducked out of the way as a wet towel hurtled towards him.

* * *

Chloe waited patiently in the reception area, the ticking clock clicking just above the reception window.

Natalie was visiting today, clearly her brother had been drinking again. She liked Natalie, considering she was only eighteen she acted a lot older.

Ever since Jamie first brought her home, she had taken to the little girl very quickly, not fazed by her boyfriend having a younger sister in the apartment.

If only Jamie hadn't started drinking, maybe they would have been a happy family. But relationships seemed to break apart in their family, mom and dad a good example. They had fallen in love when they had first met, but almost five weeks after Jamie was born, the first arguments started.

_**You fight about money, bout me and my brother,**_

_** And this I come home to, this is my shelter,**_

_** It ain't easy growin up in World War III, **_

_** Never knowin what love could be, you'll see,**_

_** I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family,**_

Chloe knew where babies came from, and she still wondered why her parents even had her. Jamie never talked about them, and she didn't have any other family to ask. She stopped herself from diving too far into her past, it would make her unhappy again.

Natalie seemed to take forever, the time moving extremely slow. Many nurses greeted her, while others wondered why she wasn't in bed.

The truth was, Jasmine had gotten really annoyed earlier and smashed the room the pieces. Much of the equipment had been smashed and the bed had been covered with black gooey stuff.

Chloe didn't say anything, knowing Jasmine's tantrum would end soon and then they could play again.

"Chloe, what are you doing in here?" Dr Hopkins asked as he stepped through the front doors, wearing relatively normal clothes instead of the formal doctor clothes. Another man followed closely behind him. His short brown hair and blue eyes making him look like a model, however his taste in clothing made him look as if he belonged in one of those alley gangs.

"My brother's girlfriend is coming to see me, I wanted to meet her when she came in." Chloe said innocently, glossing over Jasmine's tantrum, but someone was bound to find out soon enough.

Dr Hopkins seemed uncomfortable, as if the man behind him was someone he knew very well. They did look quite alike, maybe they were family, its not unusual to see family in the same work place.

Both Dr Hopkins and the stranger walked towards her chair that she was sitting on. She had chosen plastic chair in the centre of a long connected one of chairs, the middle one giving her the best view of the reception.

Not many people were waiting for treatment, only an elderly woman and a teenager with a cast on his leg sat at the other end of the large reception.

Multiple people did pass through, the changing rooms for the staff right next door, so many walked in and out of that area.

"Isn't he coming as well?" He asked, trying to act as formal as possible, professionalism something he was getting used to.

"No I don't think so, they never come together." She said sadly, honestly she was waiting for the eventual time when Jamie would kick Natalie out.

"She's probably really excited to see you." He replied, ignoring the obvious suggestion in Chloe's voice. Though her face did light up, clearly happy to talk about this girlfriend with her doctor.

"I hope so, she works quite a lot so I don't get to see her often. She works at a fairground, it has roller coasters, and a Ferris wheel, and cotton candy, Oh and they have clowns as well, they're really funny. One time Natalie took me with her to work, and I helped set up the rides as well as being the first person to go on the Ferris wheel." It seemed she had spoken none stop, the fairground one of the few places that made her really happy, even though she couldn't go on most of the rides, it was fun to watch people go on them and come off looking pale.

Dr Hopkins seemed to shudder at the clowns part, the man behind him tried to hide a smirk, obviously knowing something Chloe didn't.

"That sounds really cool. What were the clowns like?" The stranger asked, Dr Hopkins glaring at him. Chloe saw this, and became suspicious.

"Don't you like clowns?" She asked, to which Dr Hopkins shuddered again, even at the _word_.

"Yeah, I have a phobia." He said trying to hide his fear with a forced smile.

"What's a _phobia_?" Chloe had never heard the word before, but it sounded interesting.

"It's when someone is very afraid of something, poor Dr Hopkins really hates clowns." The stranger butted in before Dr Hopkins could say anything, talking in a baby voice.

"You don't have to make fun of him, you've probably got a phobia too." She said in a huff, sticking up for her doctor. She crossed her arms, missing a few times as she tried to lock them together. Once she had found the right way, she creased her eyebrows in a judgmental glare at the stranger.

Dr Hopkins looked impressed, while the stranger bit his tongue as not to say anything.

"Sorry about Dr Foster, he can't help saying things sometimes." Dr Hopkins said, earning a death glare from said Dr Foster. He thought better of it, and stormed off to get changed into his uniform.

"He's really a nice guy, once you get used to his humour." Dr Hopkins said, sitting in the chair next to Chloe.

"His humour is rude." She huffed, Dr Hopkins smiling at her own deduction of him. There was silence for a few minutes, a silence filled with machine sleeping at the occasional call from the reception phone. Chloe released her arms, staring at her doctor. Something defiantly was different about him, same with Dr Foster...she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Are you two brothers?" He seemed shocked by the question, finding words through stutters as he thought of an answer.

"Err...yeah, well no...we are, cousins." He finally said, though it didn't sound convincing. She let it slide, not pestering about it as it didn't really matter.

"Explains why you look a lot like each other." He seemed to chuckle and smile at her sentence, but she didn't find it funny.

"You have no idea." He murmured. He stared around the reception, taking in the surroundings before glancing at Chloe with a frown.

"Where's Hartley?" He asked as if something was wrong, concern for her.

"He's sleeping in my room, we played a lot earlier and he got tired." She said instantly. The truth was that the black goo had started squirting from inside the teddy bear, the significance she didn't know.

"Hopefully he will be ready to play when you go back." He was still trying to ask her a question, she could tell by the way he hesitated every time he looked at her. Finally he plucked up the courage to ask her

"Chloe, have you..." He trailed off, seeing a young woman enter the building. Dark purple patches were all over her arms and face, a black eye just starting to fade away. She had been crying, the stain marks around her bright hazel eyes. Long raven black hair complimented her slim figure, she looked as if she could get away with being only sixteen.

Chloe followed his gaze, smiling excitedly as she spotted Natalie rush through towards the reception.

"Natalie!" She shouted, running towards her. Natalie searched for where the familiar voice had come from, almost being tackled to the ground as Chloe hugged her tightly. A cracked laugh escaped her dry lips, it had been a long night, Jamie stumbling home extra intoxicated. She quickly pushed him out of her mind, focusing on hugging Chloe to death.

"I've missed you so much." She wheezed as Chloe's grip didn't falter, wrapping around her small waist easily. The man that had been with her had tried to slip away unnoticed, but Natalie wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"Hey you!" She shouted to the man, who froze for a millisecond before spinning around to face the two embracing girls. Natalie tried to stand straight, even with Chloe still hugging her, who twisted so she was able to Dr Hopkins while still gripping Natalie.

"Hi." He said sheepishly, his feet shifting on the ground as if he was a teenager.

"What were you doing talking to Chloe?" She asked defensively, thinking this guy was a pedophile. The man stuttered, silently asking for help.

"He's my doctor, he only started yesterday." Chloe whispered the last part as if it was a secret, Dr Hopkins smiling, though Natalie still glared at him.

"Is that so, sorry for the tone, just I didn't realise that you worked here." She didn't sound sorry, but Dr Hopkins took it anyway.

"Dr Hopkins, and its good for you to visit her, that's just what she needs at the moment." He said, raising a hand for her to take. Natalie paused for a second, then took it sharply.

"After Jamie told me about his visit yesterday, thought it would be nice to speak to her." She explained, still not entirely trusting this doctor.

He nodded his head, the awkward silence growing. Finally, Dr Hopkins pointed behind him with a thumb.

"I'd better go and clock in, don't want to be late on my second day." He said, and then rushed off in the direction of Dr Foster.

_Good riddance _Natalie thought, still not showing any trust to this Doctor. She crouched down to Chloe's level (Chloe finally letting go of her leg) and brushed a strand of hair off her childish face.

"Now, I better go and tell the nurses that I'm here, and then we can talk." She said with a smile, to which Chloe greeted with her own bubbly grin.

* * *

I watch the two at a distance, my tantrum now at a less critical level. But I still feel anger, an uncontrollable anger that makes me do things I wouldn't normally do.

That's another downside to being a ghost, anger, I heard about vengeful spirits when I was alive. Never thought I would actually become one. Okay, I guess killing people is bad, but I couldn't do anything else to stop that doctor...or the others. Anyway, when I died nobody did anything, killing people is my version of justice.

I'm protecting _my_ family, Jamie can go die in a ditch, but Chloe's different. She's my twin sister, we have that twin connection everyone gets freaked out about.

I leave the two alone to talk, knowing that Natalie doesn't mean any harm to Chloe. Instead, I drift off to find the doctors that had spoken to her earlier, shed some light as to what they are doing here.

I find them in the changing room, the first one already dressed in his uniform. The other looks really annoyed, he stands behind the first one an exasperates loudly.

"Dude, what the hell?" He exclaims, the other one just shrugging his shoulders. He's looking in a mirror, I doubt it's because he's full of himself, just because its so etching to look at and to tweak a few things in his facial expression.

"What?" He asks, no actually paying any attention.

"Seriously? You just had to pipe in about...clowns?" It's a rhetorical question, to which the first man turns around with a sarcastic aura coming off him.

"I'm so sorry, did I interrupt your little chat with the creepy kid? The same one that's bunking people off?" Sarcasm seeming a common tone with this man, as the other looks even more annoyed, but unable to find words to counter.

"Look, we don't know that yet." He finally says. This just makes the first one chuckle, but it is a fake chuckle.

"What now Dean?" Now he sounds pissed.

"Well, a doc just burst in here, saying that the kid's room looks as if a bomb had hit it. And what was the other thing, oh yeah, there was a black gooey substance on the bed!" He shouts, the sarcasm replaced with full blown out anger.

"Ectoplasm?" The taller one asks, clearly more interested in what this Dean was saying now.

"Yeah, the stuff that really pissed off spirits make. Sam, all the fingers point to the kid." There is silence as Sam contemplates what Dean is suggesting. He immediately shakes his head.

"No Dean, we are _not_ murdering Chloe." He says firmly, Dean taking a step forward with a disbelief on his face.

"Sam, you knew what this job was asking. I get it, ok, you've gotten attached to the kid."

"I haven't gotten attached! I'm just not going to kill a scared little girl!" Sam yells, interrupting Dean thus Dean sighs.

"Sam, this kid..._Chloe_, is using a spirit to murder innocent people. We have to do something, and if you won't, _I_ will." Dean says forcefully, Sam biting the inside of his cheek to keep calm.

"Stay away from her!" A new voice enters the room...my voice.

All the lights blow repetitively until the changing room is in near complete darkness. My anger flows freely now, shark-like eyes focused on the two men. I can't stop now, its like an adrenaline rush which doesn't falter until all the energy is gone.

The men are surprised for a millisecond, before they prepare themselves. I hear the click of a locker being opened, and then a gun being loaded. The one called Dean has a shotgun in his hands, the other staying close beside him as not to be separated.

I wait for the right moment to pounce, manifestation collecting slowly, meaning that they still can't see me.

"Show yourself you son of a bitch!" Dean shouts, making wonder how nobody has heard anything, seeing as the reception is literally just outside. I aim on the one with the gun, flickering into sight and ripping it out of Dean's hands. He tries to fire, but I've already taken it and thrown it, the whole gun sliding to the other end of the room.

I take this chance and throw the both of them into the wall with an unseen force. They groan as the pain of impact hits them, I flicker again as I keep them prisoner on the wall.

"You were going to kill her, I heard you!" I scream, my voice sounding too sharp from when I was alive. Both look at me with confusion, which I can't understand why until Sam asks a question.

"Chloe?"

"No, _Jasmine_." I spit with venom, ready to tear them apart.

"Jasmine leave my friends alone!" The changing room door slammed open, only to reveal my twin sister glaring at me.

I've never seen her so angry before, that it makes me do as she asks. I drop the two men, them sliding down to the floor. I flicker in front of Chloe, ready to tell them what they were about to do.

"Chloe, they were going to kill you." I talk too sharply, but I can't help it, anger has become part of me.

"No, they wouldn't do that. Jasmine they're doctors, they don't kill." She denies, taking the strangers side instead of her sisters. I can't speak, so angry at her for betraying me, after everything I've done for her.

"I heard them, they thought you were using me to murder people." I had slipped up, and Chloe quickly heard it and looks at me confused.

"_People_...but it was just Dr Ackles." She whispers, to which I keep a straight face, but I can tell my ghostly eyes are betraying me. She looks as if she's about to cry, I'm making her cry, something I never wanted to do.

"How many people?" She asks, my nonexistent mind stuttering. She's glaring at me again, dazzling blue eyes corrupted with tears.

"Ten..." I say with a murmur, but quickly argue my case. "But they were bad people, they were going to get rid of the lost and found, or do something that would keep us apart." I'm pleading with her, I can't lose her now after everything. The first tears stream down her face, innocent chokes as she tries to speak.

"You don't have the right! I thought you wanted me to be with you, to play with you, I never wanted people dying because of us." She sobs, all I can do in return ins hang my ghostly head, not wanting her to find out this way.

_**Can we work it out? Can we be a family? **_

_** I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything,**_

_** Can we work it out? Can we be a family? **_

_** I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave,**_

"Jamie talked about you when he came to see me. Said he wished he'd been there to stop you." Chloe whispers, making my head rise again to look at her with surprise. She looks older, maybe not by age, but the way she talked...she sounds just like mom.

"If he really cared, he would have taken care of you better." I counter. Our eyes meet, blue against blue, and for the first time I realise that I shouldn't be clinging onto her.

I'm dead, that's the fact, and no matter how much I try I can never fully return. Me and Chloe do share that twin connection, that's why we can't seem to let go, because when I died it was the first time we truly had been separated.

Before I can say I'm sorry, a gunshot is fired and a burning pain throbs from my back. I disappear, having no clue as to where I am, just blackness.

_** I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away,**_

_**Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have,**_

_** no choice, no way,**_

_** It ain't easy growin up in World War III,**_

_** Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen,**_

_** I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family,**_

* * *

**Wasn't really sure about this chapter after I wrote it, but hey it's done now. Can't believe how many people have followed or favourited already, thank you so much! **

**i feel like I've rushed this, but I plan on not making it too quick if you know what I mean.**

**bye for now, please review.**

**~gothgirlstrikesagain **


	4. The truth hurts

**This is a lot shorter than the other ones, but its going to be a bigger chapter next time Any way. **

**Thank you guest for writing a review, and glad to know you are liking this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except my OCs all the rest belong to supernatural or their rightful owners.**

**with that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

Chloe stood there paralysed, a squeak escaping her mouth when the gun had been fired. Dr Foster had fired, smoke writhing from the novel. Dr Hopkins looks as surprised as Chloe, only, he was surprised for another reason entirely.

She breathed heavily, feeling the impact the gun had made with Jasmine. Just at the small of her back, a burning sensation that throbbed viciously. She tried to take a step backwards, too overstimulated with too many emotions. Tears still streamed down her face, making her eyes look red and puffy.

She took another step back, this time both men noticed and quickly jumped to their feet. Dr Hopkins held his hands in a surrender, trying to show that he didn't mean her any harm.

Reluctantly, Dr Foster carefully placed the gun at his feet, pushing it away slightly with his left foot.

"Chloe, just let us explain." Dr Hopkins said encouragingly, seeing how close Chloe was to the closed door (somehow closing on its own accord after she had entered).

"Who are you? W-hy did you kill her?" Chloe whispered through tears, having many more questions in the back of her mind. Dr Hopkins and Dr Foster shared a glance, before Dr Hopkins turned back to face her, calm and collective.

"Let us go back to your roo-" He wasn't able to finish.

"No tell me now!" Chloe screamed. Just as she shouted this, the gun lifted itself into the air and pointed at the two men. Both were shocked, while Chloe stared at it with anger. She knew what was happening, didn't mean she could control it though.

"Chloe, please listen, we weren't going to hurt you." Dr Hopkins was pleading now, glancing at the gun before switching back to Chloe. She felt anger rise inside her, but it wasn't her anger, it was Jasmine's anger that she had just shown.

"That's not what Jasmine said." She whispered, her voice breaking from the scream she had produced. Dr Foster took a step forward, only for the gun to point strait at his head, to which he replied by taking the step back.

"Kid, what Sammy is trying to say, badly I might add. Is that we didn't _want_ to hurt you." Dr Foster backs up, eyes more focused on the gun.

Chloe took this time to wipe the tears from her eyes, using the white sleeve, it absorbing the damp quickly. They hadn't tried to grab the gun, which was good, because Chloe could have shot it by accident when startled. Still glaring at them, she slowly let the gun descend back to the ground, the clank vibrating in front of Dr Foster's feet.

"I want the truth." She said pitifully, energy drained from her. The men stood still, so Chloe made the first move and sat on one of the wooden benches placed by a nearby wall. She waited for them to follow her lead, both of them sitting on the one in front of her. Her head hung, looking at the ground to hide the depression she felt, more lies from people that she was supposed to trust.

"Dean."

"Nu uh, she's _your_ best pal."

"And you're the one that shot her twin." Dr Hopkins said sharply, was that even his real name now? She guessed it wasn't, nor was Dr Foster.

Judging by the silence, she guessed they wanted her to ask the questions, obviously forgetting the ones she had previously asked.

"You're not doctors" She stated "I should've thought about it earlier, when you first walked into my room." She looked up, eyes focused on Not-Dr Hopkins-but-a-complete-stranger and saw how he shifted under her gaze.

"Who are you?" Simple question, should be a simple answer right?

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam." Not-Dr Foster replied to her question, giving his brother a break for once. They now both glanced at each other again, Chloe could tell they did that a lot, Sam now taking his turn to speak.

"We, er...we hunt monsters." He stuttered, clearly knowing that this was a harder truth to comprehend. Chloe would have laughed at him, if it wasn't for her twin sister being a ghost, but Jasmine wasn't a monster, was she? She had killed people yes, but she had a reason for it.

Chloe just nodded her head, thinking of more questions to ask if neither of them elaborated further.

"What, like heroes?" Was the only question she could think of, watching way too many superhero movies on the tv in her room. Sam chuckled sheepishly, but Dean seems to enjoy the notion more.

"Oh yeah, we beat all the villains. Even get the girls as well, there was this one sexy dancer in Ohio-"

"Dean you're not helping." Sam stated in an attempt to shut his brother up, seeing how Chloe raised a confused eyebrow at him. There was another moment of awkward silence, this conversation a lot harder then the men had expected.

"We're called hunters, there are loads of us all around the world. Sometimes, these monsters kill people, and hunters have to stop them." Sam tried to explain, but could see that Chloe was struggling to follow. He sighed, trying to think of a better explanation, eventually he found one and spoke, hands moving with his voice.

"Sometimes, do you hear strange things at night, things you can't explain?" He said tentatively, Chloe nodding. "Do you remember those stories about werewolves, witches, vampires...ghosts? They're all real, some are a bit tweaked from the real thing, but they are real." This was a better explanation, Sam feeling quite proud of himself at finding the right words that Chloe could follow.

"You have to understand, when we heard about the murder, we thought it was one of those monsters. When we found out about the ghost, we also found out about you and thought you two were connected. We thought..." He trailed off, unable to say what he was suggesting. Chloe understood, now beginning to realise why Sam had been so nice to her before.

"That's why you were so nice to me, you wanted to know whether I was killing people." She decreed, Sam looked as if he was going to try and deny it, but thought better than to make more lies.

The longer they spent in the changing room, the more worried they got of someone walking in. Two men and one little girl would look very strange, near impossible to explain. But no one seemed to enter, even after the gunshot, was everyone just suddenly deaf or something?

As no one else bothered, the three decided not to waste much time and continued to talk, Chloe learning more about her doctors, stuff she honestly didn't want to know.

"Jasmine isn't the sister you knew, the longer a spirit remains in unrest, the more angry and vengeful they become." It seemed only Sam wanted to explain, Dean holding back but watching Chloe intently, watching how easily she took what they Sam was saying to her. Maybe this kid was special, she did just make a gun turn on them, _without_ touching it.

"What we do, is we put spirits to rest. One of the ways, is to burn the object that the spirit was connected to when alive." Sam explained, already mentioning what Dean had fired was rock salt which ghosts hate, making them disappear for a while.

She knew what was coming, they needed her to remember what object was close to Jasmine, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Maybe it could be how she died, was it an accident or did something happen at home?" Sam asked quickly, knowing they didn't have much longer before someone did find them. Chloe remembered, they had been quite young, about three, she remembered how much alcohol Jamie had consumed after she had died.

"We were, um, we were playing eye-spy. She had looked distant, I hadn't noticed it before, but she had looked depressed. She asked why don't we play hide and seek, and she told me to hide first. I hide for ages, wondering when she was going to find me, I don't remember much from that though. I just remember Jamie shouting at me, telling me it was my fault, the ambulance arrived and took her to this hospital." Chloe finished, reliving that day, well only parts since she was so young at that point.

"She killed herself, didn't she?" Dean asked, piecing everything together. Chloe nodded her head, fresh tears now falling down her face.

"She didn't stay here though, only pockets at a time. The rest she spent with me at home, I don't know how, I didn't have any-" It hit her like a light bulb, all that time she spent playing with it and she never realised. Hartley, Jasmine's teddy bear, the one Jamie had brought up the night she was unconscious from the bleach.

Chloe looked at the two brothers, seeing how they waited for her to tell them what she had remembered. But why was she telling them in the first place? All they had done was lie to her, being a fake doctor was also against the law, so why was she even helping them when they were just going to kill Jasmine?

"If I tell you, will you promise that it won't hurt her?" Chloe asked, wiping away more tears with her damp sleeve. The two exchanged looks, then Dean for the first time looked empathetic.

"We can't promise something we don't know." He said simply, Chloe nodded my head, at least they weren't lying.

"Hartley, he's Jasmine's teddy bear." Dean looked confused, but Sam knew straight away what she meant.

"Ok, we need to find him and burn him straight away." Dean and Sam stood up, Chloe following their lead as they slipped out of the changing room, all of the, going unnoticed by the other nurses and doctors.

Natalie had gone, Chloe feeling something was wrong and telling her that she had to go to the bathroom, saying that she should wait in her room. She had forgotten about the black goo, so now Natalie would be asking questions she couldn't answer.

They all strode quickly, though Chloe had to jog to keep up with the fast walking men. And it wasn't long before they reached her room, which was empty from Natalie, and black goo and smashed equipment. Everything looked normal, no scratches on the machines or anything.

"Hartley's gone, I think Natalie might have took him." Chloe said, not seeing the brown bear anywhere.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asks, sounding slightly annoyed that there was a problem, among this hunt longer.

"Because she either went home to wash it, or thought I would be leaving soon and wanted to take him home ready for me." Chloe replied, it wasn't a good deduction, but she knew how Natalie thought.

"Great, just what we need." Dean huffed, Chloe glared at him as she defended Natalie. Not wanting anger gun pointed at him, he kept quiet, Chloe wondering how she was going to explain why she needed Hartley. The first problem, was how they were going to explain Chloe leaving the hospital with two doctors.

At this point, Sam crouched to Chloe's level. He stared strait into her eyes, seriousness all over his face.

"Chloe do you trust us?" He asked quickly. She hesitated, then nodded stiffly. "Good, because you're going to have to take us to where you live." She nodded her head again. Sam stood, only to feel a tug on his pant leg, he faced Chloe again, big blue eyes looking into his hazel.

"How are you going to get me out of here?" She asked, no way was she waiting in the hospital while they put Jasmine to rest.

"Er...we'll think of something." Sam didn't sound convinced, and Dean didn't help by saying that he wasn't having a kid in the back of his precious Impala. Sam glared at him until he gave in, all of them walking together back to the reception. It seemed Dean hadn't noticed that he was still wearing his uniform, walking like Dean instead of Dr Foster.

When they had reached the reception, Dean looked at the receptionist, smiling to himself.

"I'll handle this." He said still smiling, Sam just rolled his eyes. He led Chloe to the waiting chairs, knowing that this would take a long time.

As expected, they waited there for half an hour as Dean chatted up the receptionist before he sauntered over to them, a piece of paper in his fingers.

"Okay, we're free to go." Sam jumped to his feet, while Chloe stayed in her chair entwining her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, confused at her sudden change in character. She looked up with red cheeks of embarrassment.

"I don't have any spare clothes." She moaned, and both Sam and Dean wore that gawping face as the realisation hit them.

Dean suddenly ushered Chloe to follow him, she complied thinking he had a solution to the new problem. He led her to the changing rooms, where he opened a locker and pulled out his casual clothing. The heap landed in her arms, the heaviness making them bend slightly.

"Here put these on for now." He sighed, probably not happy lending his only other clothing. She stared at him, his face one that said get on with it then. She pushed, still staring at him until he looked away with a hand over his eyes as an extra trust that he wouldn't look.

He wouldn't dream of looking, he wasn't a pervert, but he thought he would give her the peace of mind. As he waited for her to change, he kept thinking about how she had lifted the gun, it looked like telekineses. Was it the twin? Did they really have that super creepy connection that made them telepathic and shit? Honestly, he wanted this hunt to be over and done with.

"Ok, ready." She said glumly, he removed his hand and saw how baggy the clothes were on her. She literally had to tie parts of the material into a knot just to keep it from dragging on the floor, the dark blue jeans hid her feet from the world, the shoes he had worn likely on the hidden feet. The bland brown t-shirt he had worn covered in creases because of the way she had to keep tying areas together.

She didn't look comfortable at all, but it was all they had.

Just as Dean was about to pick up the gun (that was still on the floor from earlier, seriously, was everyone blind!?) a doctor walked in. Fear and anger quickly rose onto his face as Dean hid the gun in his doctor jacket, one hand holding it in place.

"What on earth are you doing?" He was posh, likely Oxford or Cambridge material. Dean glanced at Chloe, Chloe glanced at Dean and the nameless doctor. Dean walked towards the two, the doctor still poised in place as if he was paralysed.

"You know it's a really funny story." Dean chuckled, and then punched the doctor square in the face. He fell to the floor with a thud, making the phrase _knock him out _have a whole new meaning.

"I've had just about enough of this hospital." Dean muttered, exiting the changing room with Chloe following him like a lost dog. When they caught up with Sam, he looked slightly questionable, but thought against saying anything.

Just around the corner from the hospital, a glorious shiny black car sat in the centre of the hospital's car park. Luckily nobody was around to question why a little girl with way to big clothes was waddling behind a doctor and a seemingly normal man. The two opened the cars doors and closed them in unison, Chloe quietly getting into the back seat behind Sam.

The engine roared into life, Dean tapping the steering wheel lightly.

"It's okay girl, just another passenger that's all." He was talking to the car, about Chloe...and they thought _she_ was the weird one. They pulled off the car park and headed into the larger city, Dean not needing directions until they were safely away from the hospital.

"Dude, what happened in there?" Sam asked, no longer able to keep the question to himself. Dean focused on the road, but couldn't help but reply.

"Don't ask." It was sharp, but there was a humour to it.

"He already did." Chloe countered from the backseat, unable to see the smirk that was on Sam's face. Dean made an angry face in the rear view mirror, mainly trying to glare at Chloe.

"Hey, no lip from you in is car." He said with authority, Chloe just grinned, liking this new game they were playing.

"Too late." Two simple words that sent Dean straight over the edge, Sam never seeing him get so worked up so quickly.

"I will turn this car around and drop your butt at that hospital, don't think that I won't." It did sound threatening, but it only made Chloe giggle.

"You said butt." Se giggled again at her own sentence. Sam couldn't help but snigger, finally having someone on his side instead of just Dean throwing lines at him. It was nice to have the upper hand. Dean didn't retaliate, having nothing he could say in return.

_The sooner we get rid of this kid, the better_ He thought, but sadly that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

* * *

**Another chapter done, haven't really got anything to say...**

**the reason the room was tidy, was because Jasmine tidied it up after her grant rum, isn't she a nice ghosty sis? (Silence) eh ok she's killed people...**

**please review!**

**~Gothgirlstrikesagain **


	5. Dean needs pie, Sam gets a headache

**You know what I said about rushing into the story too quickly...yeah, it happened...**

**still I plan on going a lot gift her with this story then I originally planned, have some great ideas for it.**

**sorry if this is a little too long, but I tried to fit everything in because I couldn't find a good stop point.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except my OCs all the rest belong to supernatural or their rightful owners.**

**with that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

The car journey took longer then Dean liked. The whole time, Sam and Chloe had talked _nonstop_, the main subject being about the monsters Sam and Dean had hunted or Chloe giving more information about her life at home.

The fact that she trusted them so easily, suggested it was rare for her to have someone talk normally to her. Yeah okay, there was that girlfriend she had talked about in the hospital, but other than that she had zero nice human contact.

Dean couldn't help but thank the young blonde, Sam not truly being the same since Jessica had died. But somehow, this one girl had made him smile again, something Dean struggled to do. He had to say the kid was growing on him, her humour after all the crap she had been through, reminded him of himself, not trying to be vain or anything.

Sam talked about the recent hunts they had done, he had glossed over the Bloody Mary case in Ohio, the Hook man in Iowa, and spoken at length about the pagan god scarecrow in Indiana. Dean had glanced in the rear view mirror a couple of times when Sam explained about the sacrifices, the poor kid looked Scared shitless! And yet she still asked him further question on how they had stopped it and what had happened to the town's folk.

Never had he thought she would take it so easily, be so interested, he guessed that it was because of this bitch twin sister of hers.

However, in between the lengthy conversations Sam and Chloe had, she told Dean the directions to her brother's apartment. It took a lot longer since she liked telling him the directions after they had passed the turning. To put it lightly, he got pissed very quickly.

But eventually after half an hour, they reached the run down looking building. The place looked so run down it made some of the haunted houses Sam and Dean had gone to, look like a happy home. Bricks walls which didn't match up, making the brick work out of place and not in line. Windows fogged with condensation, clearly not a lot of good insulation in the rooms.

Dean parked the impala down an alleyway next to the building, hiding it from the views of civilians who passed by. Both the brothers got out of the car, heading straight for the boot as they had done thousands of times before. Chloe sat silently, wondering whether to follow them or not.

She got out of the car, not letting them go alone. When she did jump out the car, she almost tripped over the pants Dean had given her, the length of them really starting to annoy her. But she waddled over to them regardless, seeing all the different weapons as she leaned over to the exterior of the back end.

The brothers watched for her reaction, though they still pulled out another shotgun, the one Dean had carried in his coat now in his hand. Sam took the gun without question and made sure the safety was off and it was loaded.

Chloe couldn't help but gawp in awe at all the weapons, seeing a few crosses lying here and there along with bottles of what looked like water with tied necklaces over the necks. Before she could take a closer look, Dean slammed the door shut, missing chloe's face by a few inches. She glared at him without saying anything, he just shrugged his shoulders as if he had done nothing.

Dean went on ahead towards the front door of the building, Sam hesitating as he turned to Chloe. His tall frame meant he had to kneel on one knee to reach her small height, shot gun still in his hands.

"Chloe, you can't come in with us." He stated, almost sounding pained at telling her. She stared at him, and them quite unexpected, hugged him tightly. It caught him off-guard and he nearly dropped the gun in his hands. He stiffened under her surprisingly tight grip, before softening into it.

"Tell Jasmine that I'm sorry for abandoning her." She whispered into Sam's ear. She released him, Sam accepting the challenge with a nod.

"Sixth floor, number sixty-six." She told him, and Sam seemed to be the only one to hear the irony of the number. He rushed off to follow his brother, Chloe quickly getting back into the Impala.

She sat there quietly, bored after five seconds. She twiddled her thumbs until she noticed something in the car door. A single toy soldier was jammed into the metal ash tray, she tried to dislodge it, but felt something telling her to stop. She complied to the request, and waited for the two hunters to return.

* * *

The elevator wasn't working, how fucking perfect. When they had to rush and save people, nearly there was always some type of problem. But in true Winchester style, both Sam and Dean had a race to the sixth floor. Sam won, his brother trailing behind him slightly panting from the rush.

"That's all the pies you've eaten." Sam commented, Dean glared at him still panting.

"Leave the pies out of it." He said out of breath. Sam rolled his eyes and went along the corridors, searching for the number sixty-six. Soon enough, it appeared before them. The first six digit slightly wonky.

Sam loudly knocked on the door, waited for an answer, then pressed an ear against the wood. While he did this Dean marched up beside him, making a weird face at his brother.

"Sammy, this isn't some S.W.A.T bullshit." He said...before breaking the door down with his boot. Sam had just enough time to step out of the way before he fell down with the door. Both of them raised the shotguns, hearing no screaming or movement inside the small apartment. Swiftly moving inside, they took each corner of the room.

The first room was the living room, they would have taken in the stuff inside it, if it wasn't for a man lying in a pool of blood. He looked to be in his early twenties, like Sam in that respect. However, short raggedy blonde hair and dull blue eyes showed his resemblance to Chloe.

He was sat on a black couch, the dark red dripping onto the floor, his hands hung over the edge. Same checked him, and immediately saw how he had died. A piece of glass with blood splattered on it was in his left hand, barely stable as he had now control in his muscles. Both his wrists had been slashed, blood oozing from the wounds. The body smelled like a mix of powerful alcohol and of course death.

Sam checked for a pulse, and found nothing.

Dean moved through to the bedroom, keeping his eyes peeled for a blue dress that flickered anywhere. Nothing ambushed him, so he opened the door quickly.

A scream echoed from inside, Dean raised his shotgun only to be met with another scream produced by a young woman. The woman had hidden herself behind the bed, not the best hiding spot, but she looked extremely shaken up. Dean lowered his gun, and heard Sam walk towards him.

"It's okay, Natalie it's going to be okay." He pushed passed Dean, heading towards the bruised woman. She shakily stood, seeing the familiar face of Dr Hopkins. Tears streamed down her pale face, clearly seeing her dead boyfriend.

"I came home, and h-he was about to yell at me...t-then he looked distant and reached for a bottle and smashed it." She sobbed through fits of tears, Sam shushed her, knowing what the rest of the story was.

"Natalie, listen to me. We are going to get you to the door, and then you're going to make a break for it. Chloe's downstairs in a car in the alleyway outside, go stay with her there." Sam told her, making sure she kept eye contact with him as she shared uncontrollably. She seemed to understand.

Sam and Dean moved forward, keeping the shotguns raised as they slowly moved around the apartment until Natalie could get a clear run to the door. Luckily Jasmine didn't appear and Natalie left safely. Now it was just them and her, and they could feel her anger vibrate around them.

"Jasmine we know what happened here, we know you killed yourself. We can tell you're very intelligent, just tell us where the teddy bear is and we can end this now." Sam said loudly, trying to get Jasmine's attention. It didn't work, her form never appearing.

Dean cocked his head at Sam, who understood it as sign language for _go find the bear, I'll piss her off._

"You know, Chloe seems to be a pretty dumb kid...guess twins are alike." Dean shouted, the first insult not very good, but they could sense the rapid energy change. Dean thought it best to try a different tactic, Sam disappearing back into the bedroom to find the bear.

"So, did you have mommy issues or daddy issues? Frankly, I think both of them were assholes." He tried again, this time earning him to have a bottle thrown in his direction. He ducked just in time for the glass to smash into the wall behind him, spraying alcohol everywhere.

A force pushed him up against the wall, the gun snatched from his grip.

_Seriously...twice in one day!? _He thought angrily, Jasmine flickering from behind the couch. Dean felt the glass from the smashed bottle dig into his back, the fabric somehow unable to deflect the sharpness. Jasmine took steps towards him, a hand raised as she squeezed the force tighter around him, making him groan.

Before she could get close enough, a gunshot was fired, and Jasmine disappeared as Dean fell to the ground.

Sam reappeared from the bedroom, shaking his head to indicate he couldn't find the bear. Dean quickly rushed to grab the fallen shotgun, finding everything in tact, he ignored the pain emanating from his back.

"Why kill him Jasmine, he was your brother." Sam shouted, spinning around trying to catch a glimpse of Jasmine's manifestation.

"Because he stood by and watched!" The angered voice seemed to echo around them, neither could find a particular spot that it was spoken from.

"He didn't stop dad from leaving, he wanted him gone so he could make our life crap!" The living room vibrated, the voice gradually becoming more powerful.

"Don't you understand, you've made _Chloe's_ life crap." Dean shouted back, half truth and half trying to get this girl to reveal herself.

"Even when a spirit doesn't mean to, it can leave a depressive atmosphere around someone, make them depressed until they bunk themselves off." He explained, remembering a particular job involving the same sort of idea.

"We would have been together if Jamie hadn't found her!" Jasmine now lashed out, narrowly missing Dean's face, him firing a shot at her, until she was gone again. He turned to Sam, pissed off look on his face.

"For fucks sake Sammy, find the damn bear!" He yelled, firing another shot as Jasmine appeared by the couch, her timing getting faster. Sam raced around the apartment, hearing regular shots being fired, but no matter where he looked he couldn't find the teddy bear.

_It has to be here somewhere... _Sam thought, knowing well that it would be the only reason why she would still be hanging around...or.

Sam mentally face palmed himself. What other thing could Jasmine latch onto, or more importantly, who? The body was fresh, and Natalie still was completely shaken up. All of it had happened as soon as Chloe had been near the building, it all depended on her.

"Dean it's not the teddy bear." Sam said, after his mind skipped through all the cursing he shouted at himself.

"What else could it be!" Dean yelled back, not sure how many shots he had left. But not to seconds later, he realised. "Oh crap." That told Sam he knew.

Sam was about to dash out the front door, hopefully to get Chloe in time, but got thrown backwards onto the coffee table that had been placed in front of the couch. The glass smashed instantly, sending a shock wave of pain through Sam's body. He could hear Dean faintly shout his name, but it sounded muffled as his vision blurred slightly.

He heard another crash as Dean got thrown straight back onto the wall, him cursing so loudly nearly the whole building could hear him.

Sam could just about see Jasmine crouch next to him, her blazing eyes of hatred as she leaned onto his face.

"Chloe says sorry." He groaned, at least he had kept his promise.

She was about to control him, placing a cold ghostly hand around his wrist, she felt the beat of his pulse. Jasmine released him in shock, a shock that brought fear momentarily into her eyes.

"Bad blood...dark, dark blood in you." She whispered, so only Sam could hear her. He lay there confused as to what she had meant, fear just beginning to fade as she went to place her hands around his throat.

But the hands never came, Jasmine screaming as flames engulfed her flickering form. Within a split second she was gone, leaving no remanace of her ever being in the apartment. Sam heard footsteps quickly move towards him, he was about to say Dean's name, until a shakily little voice spoke to him.

"Sammy...are you ok?" Sam made a croaked laugh sound, Chloe trying to lift him off the broken coffee table with limp arms. She grunted at his weight, but he helped by finally standing up, staring down at the brave girl below him.

"Only Dean calls me Sammy." He stated in a rough tone, Chloe making an embarrassed look, before Sam cracked a painful smile. "But I think I can make an exception."

Chloe grinned, before heading over to Dean to check whether he was okay. He jumped to his feet, having landed on the door again, and joked how the ghost girl never had the drop on him. Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother, but Chloe giggled happily.

Dean and Sam picked up the shotguns, and stumbled out of the apartment, moaning at the injuries and likely scars over their body. Chloe was unscathed, revealing that Natalie had his the teddy bear in her bag, lying on the floor next to the front door. Chloe had also found a lighter int he impala, quickly denying that she wasn't snooping through their things (though Dean did raise an eyebrow at her) and decided to keep it in her pocket.

When they reached outside, Natalie was pacing backwards and forwards by the car. She rushed over and hugged Chloe tightly as soon as she heard them coming. Eyes puffy from salty tears, but her face showed relief. Dean waited for the kiss he usually got from the girls they saved, but was disappointed as Natalie kissed Sam on the cheek and gave a quick hug to Dean.

They all stood there, unsure of what to do. Chloe looked at the two men, now knowing that both her remaining family were gone forever.

_Mom and dad may not be dead, but they won't want anything to do with me. _She thought, remembering the last argument Jamie and her dad had had. She couldn't remember what it was about, but whatever started it, it made dad abandon them.

"Thank you, for putting Jasmine to rest, and for making me happy again." Chloe thanked fleetly, Natalie walking away to make the call to the police, though it would be hard to explain.

As she did this, Sam and Dean both hugged Chloe, Sam seemed to get the longer hug but Dean was happy with the one he had gotten. Strangely enough, the kid had grown on him, more than he had expected.

"We better get going Sammy, we don't want anymore run ins with the police." Dean told his brother, previous encounters with the ditzy police not being that great.

An awkward silence followed as Sam said a last goodbye to Chloe, before entering the Impala. Dean waited for a moment, watching as Chloe saw Sam enter the car with a sadness in her eyes, but also a longing he couldn't describe.

"Hey, kid." He stared down at Chloe, her eyes snapping to him when he had spoken. "You still have my lighter." He told her, to which she pulled the metal object out of her pocket, realising that she was still wearing Dean's clothes. She slowly lifted her hand, the lighter placed in the centre of her palm for him to take.

"Keep it, don't use it all that much anyway." He declined "but I will have to have those clothes back, can't go around in these damn clothes all day." He joked, opening his arms and looking down at the doctor uniform he was still wearing. Chloe giggled, warming up to his humour a bit more.

"Just when I was getting to like the clothes." She tsked, the baggy pants having damp and street dirt on the rims, likely from the way they dragged along the floor.

"Take care of yourself kid." He finished, this being his goodbye as he walked around the impala and started the ignition. Chloe side-stepped out of the roaring car's path, waving a quick hand, Dean honking the horn as the two brother's drove off to stop more monsters.

She missed them already...

* * *

Dean glanced at his younger brother, his eyes glued to his laptop as he searched for more hunts. That was his way of finding a distraction, anything that would make him stop thinking about Chloe. It was the same with Jessica and their dad, he needed something to distract him or he would become a diva. Still, he could see the glumness on Sam's face.

Dean scanned the street they were driving along, and quickly spotted a cafe to their right. He needed some pie, and now was the perfect time for it. He turned off the road and parked his pride and joy against the curb, Sam looked up confused, noticing there was no vibrations.

"Pie." Dean said with a smile, the one word making Sam practically hit him. The further away from the city they were, the better, another job was only a state away. Knowing he couldn't argue, Sam closed his laptop and followed Dean into the cafe.

* * *

"Dean face it, they didn't have any pie." Sam sighed, a perfect bitch face as Dean had annoyed him the whole time they were in there.

"What place that serves food, doesn't have pie?!" He argued, bad luck seeming to follow his family everywhere, especially when involving delicious pie. Either way, he couldn't have any, so they decided to leave the city finally. When Dean put the car keys into the door to unlock it, he found that it was already unlocked, he raised a confused eyebrow, Sam doing the same.

"I thought you locked it." He said as a reply to the mystery of the unlocked doors.

"I swear I did." Dean replied. They quickly shrugged it off and headed towards the border of the city.

* * *

They were about an hour out of the city, country roads of dirt and sand as far as they could see. Farmlands and animals grazing in the grass.

Dean's music blaring so much that Sam imagined himself taking out the cassette tape and throwing it out the window. Sam concentrated on his research, the job being something about a demon possessing a nine-year-old kid, black eyes and everything. It could just be a hoax, it was hard to tell from the report, but they could at least look into it before they found an actual hunt.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Dean lost control of the impala, it swirling near the edge of the road before he regained control again and turned it back onto the road. Sam had practically dropped his laptop in the area by his feet, he was too shocked to even worry whether it was broken.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed once he could breathe again. Sam swiftly cocked his head to look at the backseat.

Sitting there, calm as a cloud, staring at Sam with big blue eyes...was Chloe. He blinked, he wasn't seeing things, she was actually sitting in the seat. She frowned at the back of Dean's head, his language clearly not appropriate.

"Hey to you too." She said sarcastically. Sam just stared at her, disbelief on his face as he tried to figure out _how_ she was sitting in the seat.

"How, when...what?" Was all he could stutter out. Chloe just shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing.

"Saw the car after I walked around for a bit, wanted to be on my own. The doors were locked, but Jasmine's energy must be still around me, because I opened it. I climbed in the back and just sat in the feet area for over an hour, everything aches." She moaned the last part, stretching her arms for emphasis.

"Does Natalie know you're in here?" Sam asked, somehow managing to form a sentence.

"Erm...I don't think so, I kinda just walked off." She shrugged again, not realising the panic that now consumed Sam. Dean was just pissed, sarcastically laughing as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening.

"Yeah, because that's just okay isn't it?" He raised his shoulders and continued to chuckle for a bit.

Three...two...one...

"We could get done for kidnapping!" He shouted, the face quickly changing into anger as he glared into the rear view mirror. Chloe again shrugged her shoulders, not understanding the seriousness of it all. Sam sighed, leaning into the headrest with a hand over his face. He felt a headache forming in-between his eyes.

"Sammy, I'm thirsty."

Yep, Dean was _never_ going to stop talking about this...i

* * *

**after this I plan on going onto the things that happen in season one and onwards, with a few extra things to make it different. I have seen loads of those winchester sisters fics, but I felt like doing something different...**

**bye for now,**

**~gothgirlstrikesagain **


	6. Negotiating with a six year old

**Sorry for the late update, had a minor mindblock for a bit. **

**Thanks again for the reviews, favs and follows, means a lot so thank you! ^^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except my OCs all the rest belong mar supernatural or their rightful owners.**

**with that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

When they had reached a good spot, Dean had parked just in a bend by the side of the road, somewhere they could talk to Chloe without threaten of being run over.

She had continued to moan about being thirsty, not having a drink since the morning before meeting Natalie. She was persistent, but to Sam and Dean that was not the worse of their problems. If Natalie had called the police, they would have already got there ages ago and likely started searching for Chloe, wouldn't take them long to pin some suspects.

Dean tapped the steering wheel, trying not to make an outburst, because they knew what they had to do. They had to negotiate with her, if that didn't work, Dean would likely just drag her all the way back.

"Chloe, you can't come with us." Dean put it simply, unknown of what famous word every child says.

"Why?"

Sam saw where this was going...

"Because it's dangerous."

"Why?"

"Because the things we hunt can kill you."

"Why?"

"Because that's what they do!"

"Why?"

"Son of a..." Sam could see Dean about to bang his head against the wheel, so decided to step in for his older brother. He turned his body around to face Chloe, seeing the mischievous look in her eyes from the little game her and Dean had just played.

"Chloe, Natalie's going to be worried about you. You're the only person she has left now, the only family probably." Sam saw how Chloe's face faltered, clearly now realising what Natalie would be going through.

"I know she would be worried about me, but I wanted to go with you two, I'm happier with you." She argued, slumping back in the seat with a pout on her face. Sam sighed, how long was this going to take? Probably ages, time they didn't have.

"hunting isn't a game Chloe. Once you've taken that road, once you see passed the veil...that's it, you can't turn back." Sam pressured, hoping that she got scared and realised the mistake she was making. It didn't work, she just looked at him, eyes practically about to water.

"I killed my twin sister...I'm pretty sure that veil is burnt now." A depressed tone, he honestly couldn't stand it. He could see the determination, the way she leaned forward as if her body language was telling him _you are not sending me back, even if you have to drag me. _

They could hear a tractor in the distance, likely one that was preparing the farmland for new crops. Why was he focusing on the farmland? He had a six year old girl, one that wasn't going to budge, and the police probably on their tail for kidnapping. If anything, they needed to be out of the state within the next few hours, and yet they were still sitting idly by the side of the road.

"Dean, can we speak privately outside." Sam said, a tone in which was very serious. Dean did as Sam asked, jumping out of the car closely followed by his brother. They slammed the doors shut, Chloe getting herself comfortable in the middle seat.

"What Sammy?" He grumbled, annoyed that Chloe had scared the shit out of him.

"Dean we have to take her with us." Sam concluded, Dean staring at him like he was a maniac. He cocked his head to the side, as if he thought he didn't hear properly.

"What? Sorry Sammy, I thought you said 'we have to take her with us'. Must have been my mistake." His sarcasm wasn't helping. Sam looked exhausted, really just wanting to find a decent motel and sleep for twelve hours straight, the distraction of finding a new case clearly not needed as much now.

"Dean we don't have another choice. We can't take her back, the cops will put us down for kidnapping and murder of her brother, if we're in prison then we can't be looking for dad or Jessica's killer." His forceful tone didn't work on Dean, his face contorted into what was considered disgust.

"This is what all of this is about? You are willing to take a vulnerable girl, who could die within a few days, just because of revenge?" It wasn't a question, and it made Sam lash out.

"No, no! I'm not selfish Dean, it's just easier if she comes with us until we figure out what to do." He argued, holding back some insults that were festering in his head.

"The easiest thing we can do, is send her back, end of." Dean swiftly made his way back into the impala, nearly bumping into Sam's shoulder in the process. Sam shifted in mild anger then followed Dean back into the car. Again they slammed the car doors in unison, the car shaking slightly from the movement. Sam watched Dean, waiting for him to spill the news because he wasn't going to, he'd already done his bombshells.

Dean turned in his seat to face Chloe, mouth open, but he was beaten to it by Chloe.

"Before you try to take me back, please hear me out." The fun and games were gone now, blue eyes focusing on her fingers as she twisted them together. Dean closed his mouth, letting her have one last say, knowing his mind wouldn't change.

"After I burnt Hartley, and Jasmine was gone...For the first time, I felt like my own person, I didn't have a cloud raining on my head. If Sam hadn't of walked into my room, I would still be attached to Jasmine, and my life would still be empty. To me, I owe you. I thought if I went with you I could find a way to repay you. It's like I've had a second chance, a second chance for a family." She finished, emotion pouring from her words.

Everything went completely quiet, even the distant tractor seemed to fade away. Sam felt all that pain, that loss that can never truly be recovered. He wanted her to stay, not because he was selfish and wanted revenge, but because he saw himself in her, even Dean could be seen in her mischievous eyes.

Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from Chloe, head still hung as not to see their faces, believing that they would just send her back. He was thinking twice, his hand tapping the steering wheel gently out of impulse.

He kept having question fly through his head. What would they do with her? How would they train her? What would dad do when they had finally caught up with him? Would he be angry? That was a definite yes, but would he accept her?

There were just too many questions, too many complications and chances for everything to go wrong. But being a Winchester, risks were in the job description.

"Okay, you can stay with us until we figure out what to do. Lets just get to a motel, and then we can sort all of this out properly." He sighed in defeat, turning the engine on and getting back onto the road.

He glanced in the rear view mirror, and saw a gigantic smile spread across Chloe's face. He couldn't help himself from smirking, Sam also trying to hide the obvious relief of things going his way. But it was only temporary, sooner or later Natalie or her parents would step in and take her in...wouldn't they?

* * *

Chloe gulped down the orange juice carton, the straw making that squeezing sound as she drained it. Her legs couldn't even touch the brown carpet floor of the living room, the chair too high.

The table was a rectangle oak object, set below a window which looked out onto the motel's car park. The night gloom looked quite frightening, but she felt safe and secure in the small motel room, the heating not brilliant but still kept it relatively warm.

Sam was sat across from her, staring at the laptop screen, the white light illuminating his face. He frowned in concentration, searching through police reports and newspaper articles for anything supernatural. Finding nothing, he shut the screen and proceeded to sigh into his hands.

He heard a similar sound, but was slightly higher in pitch. He removed his hands to see Chloe coping his actions, orange juice finished with dents in the centre from where she had sucked it dry. He changed the movement, putting his arms on the table crisscrossed. Again she copied him.

She smiled, quite content with amusing herself. He smiled awkwardly back, wondering why Dean was taking so long, he was only gone to get Chloe some clothing that fitted her. Still, it may have been better for Chloe to go with him, at least to pick the style she wanted rather then Dean's sense of clothing.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked openly, the silence putting him on edge, so used to Dean filling it. She shrugged her shoulders, arms still on the table so it didn't look right.

"How long have you been hunting for?" She asked, very much curious about this hunting idea from the moment he had first told her about them.

"My whole life pretty much. I did take a break, went to school and almost got an interview, then I got pulled back into hunting." He answered almost immediately, not mentioning Jessica at all. Chloe however could tell there was something else, so asked more questions.

"Why did you hunt again, if you were going to have an interview?" She asked sitting up, the conversation getting interesting.

"Well, Dean had turned up saying that dad was away on hunting trip, and he hadn't seen him in a few days. He asked for my help and we've been searching for him ever since." He put it simply, remembering that night Dean had turned up and Sam had thought it was an intruder. He also thought of Jessica, the last time he had spoken with her until he had returned to find her pinned to the ceiling...it brought back too many bad memories.

Chloe saw how he shifted, and thought it best to change the subject. Something else had been on her mind since lying in the impala for that hour.

"You know how I could lift stuff without touching them, will that stop now, since Jasmine's gone?" It was a difficult subject, being as she always assumed it was due to Jasmine as it only started after she had died.

Sam leaned back in his chair, the mild groaning revealing it had been sat on by many people over the years. He had been thinking about that, telekineses not common with people as many think, very rarely do they get people able to do it, most very discreet.

"Honestly, I don't know. We'll just have to see what happens, can you do anything now?" He asked, Chloe searching around the room for something to move. She spotted a notebook half buried in Dean's bag, it looked fit to burst. She concentrated, finding that energy that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Slowly, the book rose with the movement of her hand. Admittedly it took a lot more energy, but it was still there.

It glided to the table and landed loudly in the centre, Sam seeing the notebook and shifting in his chair. It had pieces of paper sticking out of it, most it scribbled on with small scribbles, these words unknown to Chloe.

"Sam, what's this?" Chloe asked once setting the notebook down properly, energy draining from her almost immediately. Again he shifted, the notebook obviously something that had a lot of memories hidden inside it.

"It's er, my dad's Journal. He put everything he knew about hunting in it, anything you want to know about hunting, just look through it." He replied, still awkward about his dad being in the conversation.

Chloe's eyes seemed to watch it, a slight wariness as if it were a bomb. She did indeed want to look through it, but knew better then to snoop into someone's belongings (not counting Dean's lighter) and left it where it was.

Not long afterwards Dean walked through the door, almost bashing into the back of Sam's chair as it was so close to the door. A plastic bag full of what looked like clothes were in his hand, his own clothing finally different from the doctor uniform. He dumped the bag in front of Chloe, storming off in the direction of the kitchen.

Chloe peeked inside, only to find a pie placed safely atop the clothes, just in time for Dean to return with a spoon and snatch the pie. He made that _that's my pie, don't touch_ look, pulling another chair to sit in the centre of the table between Sam and Chloe. He acknowledged the journal, but didn't mention it, digging straight into the delicious pie.

"Come on, open it up." Dean said through a mouthful of food, gesturing for Chloe to pick out what he had got her. She tentatively peeked inside again (this time without being interrupted by Dean) and pulled out a Minnie Mouse long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of shorts, she held them up to inspect them, the size just about right.

Placing them neatly out of the way, she dug deeper into the bag, finding checked purple pyjamas that looked as if they would fit snugly. Underneath the pyjamas was another pair of plain shorts and a plain white t-shirt, Dean unable to afford a lot.

"Thank you." She beamed happily, finally ready to change into something her size. Dean smiled awkwardly, his cheeks filled with cream.

"That's not all of it, check the bottom." He said after the smile, swallowing the cream in one gulp. Curious, she did as he asked and found a poorly wrapped parcel, the wrapping some old newspaper dating Wednesday 2nd September 2003.

Chloe scrunched her eyebrows, the small package not what she was expecting. She quickly ripped at it though, opening it up to reveal a small teddy bear, it looked ruffled and likely only cost a dollar, but she loved it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated in excitement, Dean and Sam sharing a similar smirk. Grabbing the pyjamas, she rushed to the bathroom and got changed, leaving the two brothers in silence.

Sam couldn't stop staring at their dad's journal, the book lying closed with a few of its pages half out. He pondered about the time they had found it, in the motel where their dad had last been when on a hunting trip for a woman in white, Dean dragging him out of school to help. It seemed so long ago now, in reality it had only been a few months, a few months since Jessica.

"Sammy, we need to talk." Dean's muffled voice spoke, pulling Sam out of his head. He made an _hmm?_ sound, as of he hadn't heard him.

"What are we going to do with Chloe when we hunt?" Dean asked, seriousness all over his face. Sam wondered too, back in the Impala when they had decided to bring her along, because they couldn't just bring her along like on a holiday, and she couldn't stay in the motel room for days on end. It was a tough decision, and Dean had piled in on Sam, his way of saying that Chloe was his responsibility since he was the one that wanted her with them.

He didn't want to train her, not the way dad had done with them, he at least wanted her to have a relatively average life, even if she was in the centre of an insane one.

"We could teach her the basics that dad taught us, just to defend herself if there is no other option, and then, I don't know, maybe she could stay in the motel room." First options bubbling to the surface, at least they didn't have any hunts at the moment, so it wasn't a big issue that had to be addressed straight away. Dean nodded his head, too busy eating his pie to hear Sam, but nodded anyway.

Chloe walked back into the room, doing a little twirl to show off how it fitted almost perfectly. Dean and Sam both said their approval, watching as Chloe yawned. Clearly it was time for bed, Sam volunteering himself as Dean pretended to be too immersed in his pie (not needing to pretend too much.)

Chloe grabbed the teddy bear and slid into one of the beds placed against the wall opposite the kitchen, the colourful sheets suddenly being extremely inviting. Seeing as Sam and Dean had been so used to asking for two singles, they did it by accident, and found that one of them would be sleeping on the couch. Of course Dean called dibs on the bed, but lost the rock-paper-scissors, so he would be the one on the couch.

Sam helped push the sheets in place, Chloe in a warm cocoon in the centre of the single bed with the new bear's head sticking out from underneath the sheets. She didn't fall asleep straight away as he had hoped, her eyes unable to close as recent events spun in her mind. Images of Jasmine in flames, her brother's dead corpse on the couch, it all danced I front if her eyes.

"I'll wait here until you fall asleep, no monsters can get you." Sam said reassuringly, sitting on the edge of the other bed, one hand placed on his knee as he waited patiently.

"Hey, get off my bed!" Dean called from the table, jolting Chloe awake as her eyes began to droop. Sam sighed, grabbed using chair from the table (quite aggressively, glaring at Dean) and placed it in front of Chloe's bed. Sighing as he sound down again with a thud, his tall frame making the chair work harder.

It wasn't long before Chloe's eyes fluttered closed, pulling the teddy bear closer to her face for security. Sam was about to re-open his laptop sear research so,e more, before he too yawned loudly.

"Time for bed Sammy." Dean's voice called after his yawn, Sam frowning at his back before he found himself flopping on the other bed, fast asleep as soon as his head hit the hardened pillow. Dean silently laughed to himself, now he had _two_ children to take care of.

* * *

**As other chapter done, now I should be able to jump straight into season one now. The episode I'm gonna start in is "faith" as it was just where I wanted to bring a new character in. That's all for now, please review!**

**~gothgirlstrikesagain**


End file.
